This invention relates to a burner unti especially for toy steam engines and including a receptacle for combustible matter displaceable inwardly to and outwardly from a space below the bottom of the boiler.
Known burner units of different types for toy steam engines usually comprise a separate receptacle provided with a handle for positioning the conbustible matter, which is required for the operation of the boiler. When this matter has been fully consumed or when it is desired (for any reason) to terminate the fire under the boiler, one has had to lift or pull out the receptacle by aid of the handle, which handle in most cases is very hot after a few minutes of firing, and for that reason the operator can be burned if he fails to exercise proper care. It can also happen that the person operating the steam engine turns over the receptacle or drops it on to the floor owing to the heat, which can create a serious fire hazard.